1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device having a wireless communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the function of an electronic device, such as a personal computer and a cellular phone, is more improved, the number of wireless communication modules or the number of antennas mounted in the electronic device is increased. In one structural form of the electronic device having a wireless communication function, the wireless communication module is mounted on a printed circuit board on which various types of electronic components are mounted and the antenna is disposed as a part of other parts separate from the printed circuit board.
A document JP-B2-5-028917 discloses a printed circuit board on which electronic components are mounted. In the configuration disclosed in the document JP-B2-5-028917, a plastic member is disposed on the circuit board to protrude upward from the surface of the circuit board in a cantilever shape. The plastic member is provided with a conductive layer, which is electrically connected to the terminals of the electronic component, and serves as a connector for the electronic component. However, the document JP-B2-5-028917 does not disclose any a communication module or an antenna pattern.
When the electronic device having the wireless communication function is formed by mounting the wireless communication module on the printed circuit board and mounting the antenna on parts other than the printed circuit board, a special connector that connects the wireless communication module on the printed circuit board to the antenna is required. Such special connector is interposed between the printed circuit board and the antenna and should be provided with a spring for securing a stable connection between the printed circuit board and the antenna.
However, providing such special connector causes the number of parts of the electronic device to be increased. Further, when such special connector is provided, the structure of the electronic device becomes complicated, causing a product cost to be increased.